buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer
"Adventurer" ( Bōkensha) is an attribute currently unique to Dungeon World, some of the cards are based on Future Card Buddyfight characters representing players from a RPG game. Sets Containing Adventurer Cards *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! Playstyle The adventurers activate their effects when Link Attacking with another Adventurer, giving the player a large amount of advantage. They use the Mission cards as support, offering rewards for achieving certain conditions. List of Adventurer Cards Impacts *Dead End Crush! *Full Strash Formation *Phoenix Radiation! *This Strike, Shall Determine the Fate of the World! Items *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Spells *Continue! Monsters Size 0 *Shiny Up!! Hanako Size 1 *Apprentice Knight, Ruu *Apprentice Ninja, Akatsuki *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Caplico Life! Noboru *Champion of Arena, Rouga *Co-starring of Dreams!? Noboru & Capsuke *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Eating Caplico, Noboru *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku *Loaned Possession Knight, Jake *Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane *Master Thief, Strohl Bird *Missile Magician, Addrick *Perforating Trickster, Pitt *Province Baron, Shido *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Tempting Trickster, Iyan *Treasure Hunter, Paruko *Wandering Knight, Roy *Young Pope, Alex Size 2 *Baptism Knight, Kamil *Blue Knight, Noboru *Brave, Drum *Craftsman, Baku *Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Remote Trickster, Lone Remote *Revolution Knight, Rebellious *Legendary Warrior, Gao *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Monk of Bread Deity, Prios *Shadow Break Knight, Leonid *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei *Triumphal Knight, El Quixote Size 3 *Brave of the Sun, Gao *Demon Knight of Destruction, Fold Break *Wandering Salaryman Buddyfighter, Amigo★Takata Impact Monsters Size 2 *El Quixote "Golden Age!" *Fake Knight, Legion *Rebellious, "Rebellion Rhapsody!" Dual Cards Monsters Size 0 * Ancient Weapon Pilot, Dash (Dungeon/Hero) * Apprentice Sister, Hanako (Dungeon/Dragon) * Assassination Sekt Assassin, Sakate (Dungeon/Katana) * Blue Sky Princess, Ku (Dungeon/Hero) * Empress, Queen Ageha (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Masked Swordsman, Kiri (Dungeon/Legend) * Suspicious Workshop, Gara (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Vampire, Shura (Dungeon/Danger) Size 1 * Armored Knights Leader, Genesis (Dungeon/Hero) * Battle Master, Ban (Dungeon/Ancient) * Black Knight of Clarity, El Quixote (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * Brave of the Sun, Yota (Dungeon/Dragon) * Dark Black Knight, Gaito (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * Dark Merchant, Jin (Dungeon/Katana) * Death Summoner, Kageura (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * Drunkard Mentor, El Quixote (Dungeon/Dragon) * Fist Fighter of Divine Feet, Kanata (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Former Baron, Shido (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * Gangster of Justice, Mukuro (Dungeon/Hero) * Gossip Thief, Paruko (Dungeon/Hero) * Guild Guide, Tsurugi & Stella (Dungeon/Hero) * Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia (Dungeon/Legend) * Noble Magician, Suzuha (Dungeon/Magic) * Prince of East, Zanya & Akatsuki (Dungeon/Katana) * Protector of Fate, Tasuku (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Jester Dark Fox (Dungeon/Katana) * Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * Purgatory Demon Swordsman (Dungeon/Darkness Dragon) * The Tempestuous Brave, Gao (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 2 * Four Divine Shepherd, Suzaku (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Immortal Sword Saint, Shosetsu (Dungeon/Legend) * Imperial Guards Three Knight, Nano Guardians (Dungeon/Katana) * Master Monk, Suzumi (Dungeon/Dragon) * Neo Braver, Ars Grande (Dungeon/Star Dragon) * Shadow Master, Wataru (Dungeon/Magic) * Windbreak, Munechika (Dungeon/Katana) * Windmill Knight, Noboru (Dungeon/Dragon) Size 3 * Archbishop, Genma (Dungeon/Ancient) *Great Pirate, Captain Kaido (Dungeon/Ancient) * Travelling Magician Combo, Tetsuya & Asmodai (Dungeon/Magic) List of Support Cards Impacts *Dead End Crush! *Full Strash Formation Items *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword Spells *Continue! *Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" *Mission Card "Form a Party!" *Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" *Mission Card "THE Teamwork" *Trap Room Monsters Size 1 *Dancing Magician, Tetsuya *Dragonblade Wielding Sheila Vanna *Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser *Knight of Glory, El Quixote *Legendary Brave, Tasuku *Missile Magician, Addrick *Sage, Kuguru *Scout, Criticizing Kirwa *Swordsman of the East, Zanya *Tactful Knight, Arron *Treasure Hunter, Paruko Size 2 *Craftsman, Baku *Magical Fortress, Orser Kleinz *Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula *Silver Warrior, Quenzwei Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bladewing, "Immortal Phoenix!" Category:Dungeon World